


On The Edge Of Falling

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say that when you fall you can fly. And if not then then when you land you can run. </p><p>Tim disagrees with these people, he knows that even if you do manage to fly, you can still fall, and even if you manage to run you can still trip. Either way you are left hurt and bleeding, alone and abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge Of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a while, I know. I hope this is okay, I'm being swept away by exams and revision.

\---

People say that when you fall you can fly. And if not then then when you land you can run. 

Tim disagrees with these people, he knows that even if you do manage to fly, you can still fall, and even if you manage to run you can still trip. Either way you are left hurt and bleeding, alone and abandoned. 

Tim knows that if you want something then you have to get up, broken bones and bleeding wounds aside, and get it yourself. 

But even then Tim knows that if you cant do that, if you cant survive, you have to take a leap of faith. Its a risk and a possible way out and everything or nothing. 

He avoids the edge, now, the sharp corners and the whispers of the shadows an echo of the past painted in bright red, yellow, green. He cant risk falling again.

In a game of all or nothing Tim walked away with nothing, broken and bleeding but still alive. 

He never wants to see whats on the other side of the shadows again, he leaves behind the whispered memory of colour and the laughter of an unbroken promise of forever. 

\---


End file.
